tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Malak
Summary Darth Malak was a Human male who reigned as a Dark Lord of the Sith during the Jedi Civil War. Before becoming a Sith Lord, Alek was born on the planet Quelii in the Outer Rim Territories. When the Mandalorians attacked his homeworld, he escaped the battle and fled to the Galactic Republic, whose immigration records assigned the name of his home village as his surname. He was trained in the ways of the Force by the Jedi Order, and was nicknamed Squint by his fellow Jedi, before eventually becoming a Jedi Knight. During the Mandalorian Wars, Alek, Revan—his closest friend and fellow Jedi Knight—and their faction of Jedi disobeyed the Jedi Council and aided the Republic's war effort through scouting missions in the Outer Rim. He befriended the Jedi Padawan Zayne Carrick and, after taking the name "Malak" in order to avoid an arrest warrant issued by the Council, assisted Carrick in defeating the secretive Jedi Covenant. As the war progressed, Malak became a military general and gained a reputation as a headstrong warrior who recklessly charged into danger. Malak and Revan ultimately defeated the Mandalorians in the war's final battle at Malachor V, and pursued the surviving Mandalorians into the Unknown Regions. However, the two Jedi encountered the Sith Emperor of the reconstituted remnants of the ancient Sith Empire and fell to the dark side of the Force under his tutelage, becoming Sith Lords. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Darth Malak, Alek Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late 30s Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Fallen Jedi Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-low via Force Healing), various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, Force Drain, Force Lightning, Force Scream, Force Stun Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to, but weaker than, Darth Revan. Recharged the Star Forge) Speed: Relativistic. FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Was able to fight on the Star Forge against Revan and can deflect multiple blaster bolts, which are stated to move at the speed of light, at once) '''Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class with Force amplification (Capable of fighting Revan) Durability: Street level naturally. Multi-Continent level with Force amplification Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: High (Deceived his master, Darth Revan, and nearly killed two birds with one stone several times during the Jedi Civil War) Weaknesses: Tries to use others’ powers to augment himself often in a fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Breach:' Malak shatters an enemy’s concentration, breaking any Force based (or magic based) stat boosters they were using. *'Force Choke:' Malak telekinetically holds enemies in place and constricts their airways. He could do this to two Jedi simultaneously with his back turned to them. *'Force Drain:' Malak drains the life from his opponents and adds it to his own. *'Force/Dark Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Scream:' Malak unleashes a force enhanced scream. *'Force Stasis:' Malak locks an enemy in catatonic paralysis. Powerful enough to paralyze Revan towards the end of the Jedi Civil War on the Leviathan. *'Force Whirlwind:' Malak whips up a small vortex of air around an enemy, incapacitating them and buffeting them. *'Telekinesis:' Malak can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars